Do You Believe?
by Namikaze Asyifa
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah kecil tentang sebuah pengkhianatan./pair : SasuFEMNaru/SHORTFIC/
**Naruto : Masaashi Kishimoto**

 **Do you Believe…? : Itu sudah pasti authornya**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Hurt (maybe)**

 **Warning : Fem!Naru alias GS, Typo dan sekutunya, Bahasa aneh, etc**

 **Length : very short fic**

 **Pairing : …?**

…

…

…

 **Happy Reading**

…

…

…

 _Percayakah kau terhadap sihir? Tidak? Kita berarti memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Aku juga tidak percaya dengan yang namanya sihir. Walaupun demikian aku sangat mengagumi novel karangan J.K Rowling. Boleh dikatakan aku adalah pecinta Harry Potter._

 _Aku menyukai novel tersebut karena sebuah mantra yang benar-benar ingin bisa kukuasai walaupun tidak nyata. Mantra penghilang ingatan._

~oOo~

Matahari mulai kembali menyelimuti tubuh bulatnya. Menghilang di balik pegunungan yang menjulang tinggi. Menyisakan sinar tipis berwarna oren kekuning-kuningan. Menandakan malam sudah semakin dekat.

Sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu kets berwarna hitam melangkah dengan pelan. Menyusuri jalan setapak yang tidak terlalu luas. Ditemani dengan kegelapan, gadis bersurai hitam panjang tersebut terus melangkah. Semakin dekat dengan kediamannya, semakin berat pula langkahnya. Matanya memerah menahan tangis. Kepalanya selalu menunduk. Memperhatikan jalan dengan tatapan kosong.

Kenyataan memang menyakitkan. Dan hal itu yang kini tengah dirasakannya.

Gadis manis bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto tersebut terkekeh kecil disambut dengan lelehan air mata yang kembali turun melewati pipi _chubby_ nya. Tertawa miris. Menertawakan dirinya yang memang sangat bodoh.

Ya… ia akui kalau ia sangat bodoh.

Ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja sekarang jika kalian bertanya. Nyatanya orang terkasih yang paling ia percaya untuk menjaga hatinya kini justru malah menghancurkannya. Memarahinyapun percuma saja. Pemuda yang kini menjadi mantan kekasihnya–meskipun belum putus secara resmi–adalah pemuda yang pandai berargumen. Berdebat dengannya sama halnya dengan buang-buang tenaga. Tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun.

"Seharusnya aku sadar," lirih Naruto.

Sebelum mereka resmi berpacaran, Naruto beberapa kali mendapatkan peringatan dari teman-temannya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan orang yang bernama Sasuke. Mereka bilang, Sasuke adalah _playboy_ kelas kakap. Sudah banyak teman-teman kelasnya yang menjadi korban Sasuke, tetapi dengan nekat ia justru dengan suka rela melemparkan diri pada sesuatu kubangan yang bernama patah hati.

Percayalah… sakit gigi jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang patah hati.

Naruto terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia mulai keluar dari jalan setapak menuju jalan raya yang berada di ujung jalan setapak. Tatapan matanya masih kosong. Dan otaknya, tanpa diminta selalu menampilkan potongan peristiwa yang membuatnya menjadi sangat menyedihkan seperti ini.

Waktu itu… masih pukul satu siang. Naruto dan Sasuke tadinya memiliki janji di siang hari. Mereka berniat menghabiskan waktu siang dengan jalan-jalan santai mengelilingi taman kota. Namun sayangnya, Sasuke membatalkan janji mereka ketika Naruto sudah sampai di taman kota. Alasannya ia harus mempersiapkan presentasinya yang belum selesai untuk esok hari. Dan tanpa menaruh rasa curiga, Naruto memaafkan Sasuke.

Namun, ketika ia baru saja melangkah seratus meter, iris _sapphire-_ nya mendapati bayangan sang kekasih. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah bayangan itu memang sang kekasih… tetapi dengan gadis lain yang tidak dikenalnya. Matanya semakin membulat begitu menyadari jika kekasihnya bergandengan tangan dengan gadis itu.

Karena dihantui rasa penasaran, Naruto memutuskan untuk mendekat, mengikuti keduanya yang kini telah duduk di salah satu kursi taman.

Jantung Naruto berdetak keras. Hatinya teriris oleh sebilah pisau tak terlihat. Matanya memanas dan berubah menjadi merah. Ia yakin… seratus persen yakin jika pendengarannya masih sangat berfungsi. Kekasihnya sendiri menyatakan cinta kepada gadis lain.

 _Good!_

Mungkin inilah karma baginya karena mengindahkan peringatan dari sahabatnya.

Dan itulah yang membuat Naruto menjadi semenyedihkan seperti ini. Ia, yang terlarut dalam kekecewaan tidak menyadari jika kini ia telah berdiri di tengah jalan raya. Sampai–

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna putih menabrak Naruto. Membuat kepala gadis itu terbentur trotoar dengan keras.

~oOo~

 _Apa kau percaya vampire? Tidak? Kita berarti memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Aku juga tidak percaya dengan yang namanya vampire. Tapi aku sangat penasaran dengan salah satu kemampuan vampire. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan menatap mata merahnya. Dengan harapan… vampire itu bisa menghilangkankan ingatanku._

~oOo~

Di sebuah rumah sakit, tepatnya di ruangan dimana Naruto berada. Seorang laki-laki yang masih memiliki status kekasih Naruto tengah menggenggam jemari mungil miliknya. Ia terlihat terpukul dengan keadaan sang kekasih yang begitu memprihatinkan.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang wajah Naruto sendu. Ia ingin sekali menghilangkan rasa sakit yang Naruto rasakan. Namun apalah daya, ia hanya manusia biasa. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga sang kekasih cepat sadar dari komanya. Sasuke sungguh menyayangi Naruto. Rasa sayangnya berbeda dengan rasa sayang ketika ia berpacaran dengan gadis lain dulu. Dan ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto.

Cklek!

Pintu di ruangan tersebut terbuka, menampilkan kedua orang tua Naruto yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menoleh sesaat untuk memastikan jika yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut memang orang tua Naruto.

"Jadi…" nafas Sasuke sedikit tercekat. "bagaimana keadaan Naruto, _Jisan_ , _Basan_?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Ibu Naruto–Uzumaki Kushina–melangkah pelan, mendekati ranjang yang digunakan oleh putrinya. Wanita paruh baya itu mendudukan tubuh lelahnya di salah satu kursi yang tidak terpakai. Ia memandang putri tunggalnya dengan tatapan sedih. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai rambut putrinya. "Kata dokter, kemungkinan besar Naruto mengalami amnesia."

Dan benar saja, setelah hampir satu bulan Naruto tertidur, akhirnya gadis tersebut membuka matanya. Sasuke yang pada saat itu tengah menjaga Naruto merasa sangat bahagia. Namun sayang, kebahagiannya cepat memudar tatkala Naruto sendiri menanyakan siapa dirinya. Dan Sasuke harus menelan kekecewaan ketika hanya dirinya saja ynag dilupakan oleh Naruto.

Naruto tidak mengingatnya. Naruto tidak mengenalinya. Dan Naruto melupakannya. Melupakan dirinya yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Apa salahnya sehingga Naruto melupakan dirinya? Ia tidak pernah berselingkuh di belakang Naruto.

Dan jika Naruto mengetahui kejadian di taman waktu itu, ia tidak sungguh-sungguh menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah sahabat Sasuke. Ungakap rasa cinta pada gadis itu adalah semata-mata hanya untuk candaan. Tidak ada maksud lain. Ia dan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu hanya seorang sahabat, tidak lebih.

Memang, pernah sekali Sakura menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke, tapi tidak pernah Sasuke pedulikan. Karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti sahabatnya dengan tingkahnya yang selalu bergonta-ganti pasangan.

Jika memang itu yang membuat Naruto kecelakaan, maka Sasuke benar-benar tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

~oOo~

 _Aku tidak percaya sihir dan vampire. tapi aku percaya Tuhan. Aku percaya jika Tuhan pasti memiliki kuasa. Kuasa untuk menghilangkan seluruh memoriku tentangmu… dari otakku._

…

…

 _ **E.N.D**_

…

…

 **Haii…..**

 **Setelah sekian lama… saya datang lagi dengan membawa drabble singkat yang tidak jelas. Iya… saya tahu kalau saya masih punya utang. Tapi… sabar ya~ saya sedang berusaha membangkitkan gairah menulis saya *cieeebahasanya. Jadi, mohon di mengerti ya~…**

 **Eh… btw ada yang kangen sama saya gak nihh? #readres : amit"… kangen ma lu? Mimpi sono #pundung**

 **Ya sudahlah… kalau gak ada yang kangen sama saya** **… saya meu kangen-kangen dulu ama naru-chan, Iyakan naru-chan *kedipkedipgenit #Naru-chan : idiiihh….. ogah gue #menciut**

 **..**

 **..**

" **Selamat untuk reader yang telah menempuh UN. Semoga hasilnya memuaskan bagi kita semua…. Amiin"**

 **Dan**

 **Tolong RnR…..**


End file.
